Like A Brother
by Tranquillity's Chaos
Summary: In which Zexion says the most words to anyone in five years, and Axel receives the best advice he could. "For the love of god Axel, no matter how fast you run, you can never leave your problems behind. So deal with it and move on, that way, you'll never have to see Roxas love another man." May be a side story for a future fanfic.


**Just a little one-shot xD**

**Summery: In which Zexion says the most words to anyone in five years, And Axel receives the best advice he could. "No matter how fast you run, you can never leave your problems behind."**

Gaunt green eyes stared down at the street, seventeen stories below. Cars zipped along the road at startling speeds and hundreds, maybe thousands, of people jumbled about. Looking like tiny little ants, rushing and shoving past each other. Completely oblivious to the Fiery teen who sat in turmoil, a thousand feet above them.

A sad, snarky sneer wavered on the bullies lips, cold and cruel. But it didn't quite reach his eyes, which reflected the sorrow that emanated from his heart. Axel was upset. No, more then upset.

He was so used to being the top-dog, the feared pyromaniac, that when the time came that he was seen as a nuisance, he was left floundering. People _obeyed_ him. They listened to his orders and never once would they think about ignoring him. Maybe Demyx would, but there was a little bit of slack there. The boy couldn't help his ADD, and not only that, but Demyx was his best friend. There really wasn't any harm. Not really. Even Larxene, who loved to insult and attack him, new her place. There was Zexion, who _seemed_ as though he didn't care. But no-one knew what the emo was really thinking. He had the perfect poker face.

That Roxas though. That bloody, damned Roxas. He was the one who had the nerve to treat Axel as though he were no-one. A _nobody._

It didn't freaking matter that that was their gang name, it didn't mean the little brat could disrespect him.

Surprisingly, that wasn't what pissed him off. Nah, it was the fact, he didn't really care.

All he wanted was for Roxas so _notice_ him.

Pfft, like the blonde would care. He was so sarcastic and shut off from the world, almost as much as Zexion, that it would only ostracize the boy from him even more.

There were other things that were bothering him too. Not just the cute little blonde in his Science class.

Reno was still missing. It would have been nice, Axel thought as he carelessly tossed his cigarette off the side, if his twin would just txt him. Just once. So Axel would know he was alive.

Far below him, the burning cancer stick slipped into a woman's coat causing her to scream. Spinning around, she saw the tall mow-hawked boy behind her and did what instinct told her to.

She surely didn't expect the teen to cry when he was slapped.

He looked like a druggie! Not a wimpy seventeen year old.

If Axel had known what had happened, he would have roared with laughter at Demyx's misfortune, Axel's fault really, but instead his father plagued his mind.

Setzer. The creepy bastard could give Vexen a run for his money, despite Vexen actually being very kind, his outward appearance liked to contradict this.

Axel shook his head, his firey mane of hairy bobbing slightly. His adoptive father was one real piece of work. No-one would guess the man was abusive. Not the way he acted in public.

But Axel had the burn marks to prove it. Twenty three cigar ends, all on his left arm. Axel told people he'd done it for each time he'd stabbed someone.

That was a lie. He'd lost count. And it was closer to how many times Setzer had stabbed him.

Behind him, the metal door of one of Los Angeles taller apartment buildings swung open. Axel heard it, but was comforted by the voice which accompanied it.

"Axel." Zexion's voice was deep and low. If Axel hadn't been madly in love with Roxas, Zexion would be a likely choice. "What are you doing?"

The red head chose not to answer. Zexion would follow to the edge, glance down, then sit down. Sure enough, he did.

Zexion's breathing was deep and steady, a similar cigarette hanging from his rosy lips. His right eye still shielded by his curtain of perfect slate hair. Luckily, Zexion sat to Axel's right. Staring across at the Price Water House and Cooper building which loomed ominously at them. This let Axel see Zexion's one deep blue eye.

Discretely, he tried to see past the curtain of hair and thought he caught a glimpse of red before Zexion snapped at him. "Don't even try."

Axel looked away, Catish green eyes sharp as ever, but far, far away.

"I just want Roxas to like me." He whispered. His eyes glazed.

Zexion didn't seem surprised by this. "Then you have to show him you are human."

Axel head turned to face him slowly, an incredulous look on his face. "Your saying I'm not _human?_ Do I look like a fucking Martian?"

Zexion scoffed, a cloud of grey smoke swirling up to the sky. Momentarily making a haze appear between them. "I'm saying you shouldn't be such a bastard whilst he's around."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

"Talking's not my thing."

"Back to the short sentences then?" Axel grinned at his friend who unsurprisingly didn't return it.

"Stop running Axel. Face Setzer, and Roxas, and even Rude. I'm sure he'll know where your brother is."

Zexion murmured. Still, he did not look at Axel.

\

Axel's eyes shot to Zexion's considerably smaller figure. "I didn't say _anything _about him or Rude." He shortly. A sharp coil to his tone.

"No, but it was evident on your face." Zexion replied. "Talk to Rude, it'll help."

"Oh what would you know?!" Axel spat, anger flaring wildly. Zexion's mask of indifference didn't waver at all. "Fine." Zexion said shortly. Standing up quickly, his fringe moved a fraction, leading Axel to think they brought the same hair jell, and Axel caught another glimpse of red. As well, he was given a touch of regret that his only friend who seemed to read his mind, and _not _spill the beans was stalking away.

Zexion reached for the rusty door, stomping past all the grime plastered to the roof, and yanked the handle.

"For the love of god Axel, no matter how fast you run, you can never leave your problems behind. So deal with it and move on, that way, you'll never have to see Roxas love another man."

It was at that moment, Axel decided he loved Zexion. Like a brother. The other boys advice was harsh, and almost cruel, but it was what he needed to snap him out of it. To wake him up, and get him going.

**A little fun-fact: Spell check wants to Name Zexion Sexton. I agree. :D**


End file.
